


The Virginity Quest

by PoorYorick



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, also, because it's my headcanon and very important to me, implications of asexual!Rani, or maybe just horrible sense of timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorYorick/pseuds/PoorYorick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About sex. (Eventually.)</p><p>Having had their First Time together back in their days on Gallifrey, Missy considers it a given that she and the Doctor should lose their virginities to each other once again. Unfortunately the universe is against her and so is Clara. Meanwhile, the Doctor should really question some of his life choices.<br/>(AKA: Five Times the Mistress almost got it on with the Doctor, but shit happened. And one other time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Almost Sentimental

**Author's Note:**

> This is not supposed to be a guideline on how to have your first time. Nope. Nyet. Nej. No. Nein. Non.  
> Actually I really can't recommend to take away any life lessons from any of the main characters of this story.  
> It's also not meant to reflect my personal opinions on sexuality and especially female sexuality in any way.  
> If you're looking for advice (which you really, really shouldn't on this page) - Do what feels right to you. Your first time and your sexuality in general are yours to do with as you please. Don't let anyone talk you into anything you don't want. Don't stress yourself. Stay safe in every way - and don't take any advice from online creeps like me.  
> (Except the ones above. They are not all that bad I think.)

* * *

  
  
“There is something I haven’t told you.”   
  
It was distracting, his weight on top of her and his teeth just grazing that sensitive skin above her jugular, his warm breath dancing across her skin.

But it was important that he knew.

“And what is that?”

It wasn’t difficult to say it. It shouldn't be. “I waited for you.”

He pushed himself up on his hands and furrowed his brow - more than usual. A shame. She thought she might be able to smooth it a tiny bit tonight.

“You waited with what?”

“Well…with this.” She hooked her legs around his waist and pulled him closer, feeling the length of his cock pressing against her entrance. She hadn’t expected this new regeneration of his to be so…responsive. He’d seemed so stubborn at first. “I wanted my first time in this body to be with you. It’s something utterly new, after all. This body…it’s never been touched. Never had sex before. Never came before. Should be interesting.”

It wasn't the first time she had saved the First Time for him. But with this new body - it would be a different experience for both of them. A different experience of each other.

She could see him try to hide the arousal that flickered across his face.

“You didn’t even-“

“No. Never even did it myself. And you can’t imagine how curious I am….” She brought up her hands between them, in an attempt to show how clean they were metaphorically. 

(Except of course from the blood of millions of innocents, but she knew better than to bring that up at the moment. It didn’t matter how much the thought of murder excited her, it was a mood killer for the Doctor. Always had been. He could be such a prude.)

“And how did you know that this…was going to happen? That we would- … you know…“

“That you’d fuck me? Really, Theta.” She dragged his childhood nickname out. “It always ends like this. Every time.”

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards at this thought and she wondered what he was thinking of. Their timid fumbling back in the days at the academy? One of the many hurried nights on the floor of his laboratory at UNIT?She knew she had been his first time about as often as he had been hers. 

He kissed her.

Deep and tender and so loving that she couldn’t suppress a small whimper when their lips parted.

“That’s almost…sentimental of you. Almost human.”

She scoffed at that.

“You won’t get into my pants by insulting me, love.”

“I already am in your pants. Actually, I’m more than in your pants. I think your pants are somewhere across the room.” His lips wandered to her ear and she felt herself melting at his soft growl. “Don’t worry. I will be soft on my blushing virgin.”

Oh, the cheek that man had.

Before the Doctor could utter another word she had rolled him over onto his back with her legs still around his waist. She was straddling him and had his hands pinned down next to his head.

She was in charge.

“Tell me then – oh great Casanova – how many maidenhoods could this body of yours claim so far?” She asked in a dramatic falsetto. She could feel him struggling against her hands around his wrists, but not strong enough to free himself.

“Well…am…I am…errm…there is…”

“Yes?”

“I…”

“Well?”

“There…”

“Tell me!”

“Clara!”

“What?”

“Clara!”

“So you do have sex with your companions? _Inviting them into your magic box_ and-”

“What? No! No! Clara is standing – right behind you!”

She whipped her head around. And indeed the Earthgirl stood behind her in the open door, her round eyes wide with shock and her mouth standing agape. 

“Yes. It’s me. Hello. I hope I interrupted something. _This_ something at least. I hope I interrupted it forever.”

“Did you come to join us?” She asked. “Because apparently the Doctor wouldn’t mind.”

“Oh, he would.” The Doctor added, trying to sit up. Since today wouldn’t be the day she lost her regained virginity, she loosened the grip around his wrists and released him. “He really, really would mind.”

“Not to mention that I’m not…in any way remotely interested. In fact I don’t think I’ve ever been less interested in anything in my entire life.”

“Then what do you want here?” The Doctor asked, wrapping on arm around Missy’s waist. She wondered whether he was being possessive at the moment. She hoped he was. She happily returned the favour with a hard kiss just beneath his jaw that was sure leave a mark. Clara refused to react.

“I’m here to tell you that there are currently a few thousand Sontaran soldiers surrounding the Tardis while you are doing…the do. And right now I think I want to return to them – because this here is way scarier than a few angry potatoes.”

“Sontaran soldiers?” The Doctor repeated. The Mistress rolled her eyes at the terror in his voice. There went the last chance of a good fuck. “How could they find us?”

“They said someone gave them these coordinates. A Gallifreyan Someone. Who looks a lot like the flying nanny with the flower-hat and the umbrella they discovered on stolen Earth footage, according to them.”

“Well, that could be anyone.” The Mistress mused. “You know how Sontarans are with descriptions.”

“Missy.” The Doctor’s tone was firm – if only she didn’t like that growl in his voice so much. It was her kryptonite. “Why is there a Sontaran army in front of my Tardis?”

She held his stare as long as she could, but he wouldn’t give in. She started stroking his cheek with her thumb and pressed a tiny peck on his lips for good measure.

“Merry Christmas?” She flashed a winning smile.

“What?”

“It was a mistake of course, I had them scheduled for tomorrow morning. I will have a stern word with General Kul about this whole mess.”

“So you wanted to give me Sontaran soldiers for Christmas?”

“Well, you didn’t like the Cybermen. And I thought if I gave you something that…doesn’t harvest any dead bodies…I thought you’d be happy.”

“Why do you keep giving me armies?”

“Well, an ugly jumper and anger management classes weren’t the greatest birthday gifts I ever received either, but do you see me complaining?”

“I made that jumper myself.”

“I could tell. Looked just like that old scarf of yours.”

Clara cleared her throat.

“Don’t you two think you’re getting a little off topic.”

“Right!” The Doctor pushed her off of him – rude! – and started fishing for his clothes on the ground. When he noticed she wasn’t moving he turned around.

“You too.”

“Do I have to put on clothes for this?”

“Yes, please!” Clara insisted.

The Mistress exchanged a pointed glare with the Doctor. Control-freak. Didn’t she tell him?  When both pairs of eyes kept resting on her she knew she didn’t have a choice.

No rough sex tonight.

Potato army it was.


	2. Unbelievable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clara finds out at least one thing she never wanted to know.

 

After the whole Christmas incident Clara made up an excuse and asked the Doctor to drop her off at home. She couldn’t even remember herself, what that excuse was. Something about feeding the dog of her neighbour. He hadn't asked.

She should be angry with the Doctor. She should be furious with the Doctor for sleeping with that creature. That creature who had so casually offered to kill her, had killed Osgood and almost Kate, turned the man she loved into a machine. That creature the Doctor almost chose over her and the planet he had protected for so many centuries.

But she wasn’t.

She was disappointed.

She knew the Doctor would never have the strength to banish her from his life or his hearts.

She was his first lover and the other last of his kind and neither her murderous tendencies nor childish temper tantrums seemed reason enough for him to at least abandon her on some uninhabited planet. Even if it was just for a few days. 

“I think you two just need some time alone.” She couldn’t think of anything else to say. It sounded good. Like something you said in this situation.

“I’m sorry for what happened.”

“I’M NOT!” Came a shout from somewhere behind the console, inciting one of the almost domestic quarrels Clara had become used to.

“Oh, shut up!”

“Oi!”

“Go watch one of your children’s movies or something.”

“Maybe I will! And don’t think you can sneak in and steal my popcorn then!” 

“I never steal your bloody popcorn. I never steal any of your stuff – you keep losing your bloody things all over the place and then you blame me!”

“Doctor.” Clara interjected, to reclaim some of his attention. 

“It's true! She eats her popcorn, forgets about it and when its gone she blames me!"

“ _Doctor!_ "

He breathed in. And out. 

“Sorry about that, too.” The Doctor gave her a resigned little smile.

“It’s alright.  Just take your time - settle all this - Just – don’t forget about me.” She smiled. She wanted it to seem like a joke, but at the same time she wondered whether that happened. How many decades would it take before a tiny ape would start fading from his mind? Because that sounded like a reasonable amount of time it could take to straighten things out between them. 

“I would never forget about Clara, my Clara.” He looked outright scandalized at the sheer thought that he might forget about his companion and it helped. A bit.

“Prove it.”

“What?”

“Hug me.”

“How is that supposed to prove anything? That doesn’t make sense, Clara, think about it. What would hugging prove?”

“Hug. Me.” She repeated. “Come on.”

With an overdramatic sigh he stepped closer and spread his arms out. “Okay, hurry up.”

“No. You will hug me.”

Somehow the conspicuous cough coming from behind the console sounded a bit like “control-freak.”

Followed by another cough that sounded like "always told you”.

With an expression on his face looking like a pupil leaving for his math exam he bend forward and wrapped his long arms around her. She returned the embrace and let her head rest on his shoulders for a moment, ignoring the gagging sounds from behind the console.

“Until next time. And if you return with an arm full of…Time Tots…just remember, I’m not a nanny anymore.”

 “That…that won’t happen…We don’t … reproduce like you do, we-“

“I don’t. Want to know.” She interrupted him, before he could ruin their hug with a lesson in Gallifreyan Biology. “Take care of yourself. And her.”

She let go of him and smiled.

“Till next time, Doctor.”

“Until the next time – Clara.”

With one last smile in his direction and a grimace in hers, she left the Tardis and stepped into her dark and familiar and quiet apartment…

But wait.–

She had forgotten something.

Just before the door of the Tardis could snap shut, she held on to the handle.

What was it?

There was something that slipped her mind.

Then she noticed her own cold, naked arms. Her coat, of course. Stupid Clara. She pulled the door back open and hurried back in – just in case that this was the moment the Doctor decided to dematerialize.

But obviously…that was not what he had had in mind.

“I’ve been gone for twenty seconds!” she protested and covered her eyes. Of course it was too late. Now she knew that twenty seconds were more than enough for ‘Missy’ to shred every sort of clothing, hop onto the console, wrap her legs around the Doctor and rip his shirt open. She wondered what happened if one of the buttons fell into the time rotor. A disaster in the making. “And it had to be on the console, didn’t it?”

“I thought you were leaving?” Complained the Mistress in a whiny tone.

“I forgot my coat.”

“I think I’ve seen it somewhere around here.” The Doctor informed her and looked around. Meanwhile the Mistress wrapped her arms around his shoulders while throwing Clara an angry glare, making it obvious she had no intention to share. “Still not sure why you took a coat to Cy'nc IV. It's a desert planet …”

“It’s…over there.” She pointed at the piece of clothing draped over the console. Right next to the intertwined couple. The Mistress picked it up and held it out to her.

“How did you even get out of all that in twenty seconds?” Clara asked, not hoping for an answer.

“Hologram clothing. A corset does in fact get uncomfortable after a while.”

Great. In future she would have to wonder whether the Missy standing in front of her was naked or not for the rest of their acquaintance. Just what she needed.

“Forget I ever asked.”

“Just get out of here.”

“Thank you, _your_ _Highness_.” She tried to look confident when she took the coat from the Time Lady’s hand and ignored the Doctor who had just freed herself out of his lover’s grasp.

“Unbelievable.” She hissed over his stuttered apology. "This is unbelievable." 


	3. Lacy Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which lingerie and handcuffs are involved, but progress still isn't made, to be honest. Also the last chapter set aboard the Tardis, I promise.

While the Mistress seemed unperturbed by Clara’s invasion of their private moment, the Doctor’s mood was ruined.

They spend the night respectively making repairs on the shields  (him) and making suggestions laced in sexual images on how the shields could be repaired more effectively (her).

Which he tried to ignore. (Maybe because of the imagery she offered, maybe because her advice was actually good. He didn’t want to go into this.)

It still encouraged her to be more colourful in her descriptions.

But since they were both mature, adult Time Lords she accepted his eventual request for some quiet gracefully. (His exact words were more along the lines of: “Quit strolling around me like a cat in heat, for Rassilon’s sake!” and then she threw an oil-stained rag at this head before stomping out with a lot of angry muttering.)

He took his time with the shields and tried to ignore the nagging sense of guilt at having driven her away. It was for their own good. Right? Being around her often made him do stupid things. Especially if she was after things more intimate in nature than taking over the universe. Although she was a lot more predictable when she was busy with the latter.

He took his time, before he went back to his bedroom – carefully looking around the corners. She could always be lurking somewhere, ready to ambush him.

For some reason he reached his room neither seeing her nor hearing any loud music from one of the many rooms she occupied. Almost any of the Mistress’ activities below 125 decibels were highly suspicious. Actually, any of her activities was highly suspicious, but if she was quiet, it was usually hint that something terrible was about to happen. Either she had already gone to bed or she was working on some nefarious plan to subjugate the human race. Or both.

He slipped inside his room, grateful to get a few hours of sleep after an exhausting day – after all he stopped an army of Sontarans. And tomorrow he would have to face the Mistress’ wrath when she found out that her Christmas present were socks he knitted himself and more anger-management classes. That wouldn’t go over without any complaints about how much more thought she had put into his present. Really. He deserved some rest.

He started unbuttoning his shirt – or at least he tried, because suddenly there was a second pair of hands slipping out from under his arms from behind, helping him. More or less. There was a lot of fumbling involved.

“Theta…” Warm breath ticked the back of his neck and he could make out one of her sweet-smelling parfumes. No rest for the wicked. Or from the wicked.

He turned around, grasping her hands and holding them firmly away from his body.

“How did you get in h-h-h…” Sensible thought left him when he saw…her.

On the bright side she did put on some clothes.

She now stood before him in a corset, stockings with garter belt, very high heels and on her head she wore something that looked suspiciously like a headband with cat ears.

“I missed my Doctor so much…I was all alone, thinking about you.” He could feel his blood rushing south at her lilting voice. She was so close, her body was only inches from his.

“Why…what…Why are you wearing this?”

“This?” She pointed at her headband. “I’m a cat…you said so. A cat in heat.” She flashed her pearly whites again, clearly proud of herself.

Right.

“I meant…all of it…all this….lacy stuff. Aren’t you feeling cold in that?”

 “Oh yes. And I just know the thing to warm me up…” Suddenly her hands were on him again, sneaking under the half-opened shirt, the sensation tingling at his senses. “But if you don’t like it…I can take it off.”

She fluttered her lashes at him, almost looking innocuous. Something snapped inside him, a string drawn far too taut for far too long. She wasn’t the only one who hadn’t been with anyone since their regeneration. Hooking on arm around her small waist he pulled her against his own body and kissed her hard. He could feel her teeth clicking against his and suddenly there were fingers with long nails raking through his hair. One of them moaned into the kiss – but he couldn’t tell who. Maybe they both had.

When he finally let go they both were left breathless – he could feel her heaving chest pressed against his.

She licked her now slightly swollen lips.

“Tell me,” She purred. “What will you do to me now?”

His erection hardened at the sound of her voice – and her smile told him that she’d noticed, pressed against him as she was.

“I will fuck you.” Her eyes blazed as he used the crude word he had always tried to avoid before. “I will throw you on that bed and fuck you and I promise you, you will be sore for the next few days.”

He heard her gasp at his choice of words, clearly delighted by her own corruptive influence on him.

“You know, my dear Doctor...” She whispered. “I have something you might like…”

With that she let her fingers slip down the front of her corset – he couldn’t help but stare. Especially when she pulled out a set of two silver rings, connected with a chains.

She had handcuffs and he didn’t even know where from.

They were dangling from her hands, gleaming teasingly in the soft light. He raised his hand to take them…but instead he let one of his long fingers caress her delicate wrist.

“Please, Doctor…”

“I-“

Suddenly an ear splitting, thunderous sound filled the Tardis. For one moment he actually thought she was angry with them – he always knew Sexy and the Mistress didn’t get along and on a regular basis the time machine went out of her way to make the Time Lady's life a bit more miserable. The entire room was quaking. Then there was one painful impact and he found himself on the ground, one of her elbows digging into his flesh and the side of her head colliding with his skull. He shook her off, ignoring a whimpered complaint and looked around himself for a hint at what was going on. The noise was still vibrating through the very structure of the Tardis, buzzing in his ears.

“What was that?” the Mistress asked, straightening her cat ears. “What happened?”

“I think we might have hit something…” He had hit enough things with his Tardis by now to know what it sounded like.

“We can’t have hit something, we’ve got shields.” She hissed and when he turned around to see her lying next to him, cradling her arm to her chest and holding her wrist he almost felt guilty. “You did re-activate the shields didn’t you, Doctor?”

Well…

“Doctor?”

“Maybe I’ve forgotten…”

She rolled her eyes.

“Do you actually do these things on purpose?”

 “You were strolling around me the whole time. Naked. And you always had your hands on me. It was slightly distracting.”

“ _Excuses._ Everyone remembers to put the shields back up.”

 “If you know everything better, I’m sure you can fix it yourself.”

“I can’t fix anything at the moment, I’m in _lingerie_!” The last word ended in a shriek, when the floor quaked again.

“I’ve seen you being a smartass in almost every state of dress and undress. I’m sure you can fix this one too.”

“You will pay for this!”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

He really was.

 


	4. Wine And Circuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Mistress puts a strain on someone else's relationship for once.

 

He was losing control, piece by piece.

Even when she wasn't around to torment him, she was always on his mind.

She was a constant nagging thought at the back of his mind.

Maybe it was this distraction - or maybe it was his awful steering like she suggested - but it didn’t take long for them to tumble right into in the next mess. It begun with him accidently landing in the middle of Circus Flaminius, included being mistaken for the Gods Of The Vanishing Box and ended with Roman Emperor Augustus proposing his hand in marriage to the Mistress.

Well. To be more accurate, it ended with both of them sitting on a triclinium in the Emperor’s private chambers, awkwardly listening to a shouting match between the most powerful man in the Roman Empire and his current wife Livia.

 “But on the plus side…I still look pretty in a toga.” The Mistress stated happily. She was pouring herself her fourth cup of wine, while the shouting outside the adjoined door finally quieted down and turned into a hissing match.

“In this age, women who wear togas are usually adulterers or prostitutes.”

 “ _On the plus side_ …I make a pretty adulterer. Or prostitute.” She purred, her tone telling him where this was going to lead.

“Your fiancé is waiting right outside.” He reminded her.

“Yes…the most powerful man in the world right now…and I only want you…”  Suddenly her voice had become silky and soft, almost a caress to his ears. One of her hands wandered onto his thighs, crawling closer and closer to his crotch. “Only you. Do you like that?”

Yes. Oh, yes.

“Maybe.”

“Do you know how long I waited?” She pressed a quick peck on that sensitive spot just beneath the lobe of his ear. “Can you imagine? Waiting for you so long…Thinking about nothing but you every night… Throbbing with lust…no release…” She did that thing with her voice, how did she do that? Her pink tongue peaked out just for a moment to wet her lips... She was so close... “I’m sure you can imagine.”

So close. He leaned forward, just a bit closer to her lips - but before he could even touch her, she pulled back with surprising quickness, bringing up her cup between her lips and his. She sipped.

He stared at her, incredulously.

Blinking innocuously she held up her cup.

“Do you want some, too?”

“No, thank you.” Not of that.

She shrugged one shoulder. Another sip. He was staring at her throat, watching the quick contraction of muscles, when she swallowed.

“Suit yourself, love.” Gone was the well-behaved Victorian Lady, she was all herself when she tipped back her head to empty the cup all at once, licking her lips with the utmost satisfaction. Then she looked down the carafe.

 “We’re out of wine, I fear.” She sighed, dramatically. “It was so delicious – and you missed out.”

“It’s fine, really.”

“No. It’s not. I can’t let you go without a little _taste_.”

Suddenly there was a hand at the back of his neck, bringing their lips together gently but determined and then they were kissing. Softly at first. He could taste the sweet wine on the tongue in his mouth and almost believe that this was what their exchange was about.  He could feel her tongue against his and the sweet taste coming from the inside of her mouth. The wine was slowly washed away, but her kissing became more urgent, more ferocious. Her fingers were digging into the back of his neck and he felt her suck his bottom lip into her mouth, her teeth grazing it. His hands raked through her hair and he ignored her soft noises of protest, when he pulled out just the right pin to let it fall over her shoulders.

Not breaking their kiss for a moment she hiked up her toga and swung one leg over his, leaving him with a lap full of Mistress pressed against him and still not close enough. He wrapped his hands around the small of her back, feeling her soft skin beneath thin, silky fabric, bringing her closer. He was breathing her curious aroma of lavender and old paper and Home, letting it fill his lungs.

“Do you want to know a secret?” She asked when their kiss broke apart.

“I’m not sure. Do I?”

Her smile told him he did.

“This toga… I’m not wearing anything underneath.” She began and leaned forward until her lips brushed his ear. “Want to see?”

His cock twitched at that and when she ground against him with an appreciative smile on her lips he knew she had felt it.

One of her manicured fingers wandered to the fibula above her shoulder that held her toga together and pulled out its pin. The fabric cascaded down her naked body, revealing her firm and pale breasts and her flat stomach with its tiny waist. He couldn’t do anything but stare in awe. The silk pooled between their bodies, hiding one last thing from his view.

He cupped one of her breasts, kneading it, rolling the nipple between his rough fingers and she ground against him with a shudder. With trembling fingers she reached for the buttons of his shirt, desperately fumbling to open them.

He considered offering his assistance, but before could say anything, she had ripped his shirt open. Once again. He barely registered the buttons clattering all over the mosaic floor. Before he could protest, she had already pulled her toga over her head (almost knocking her elbow into his face in the process) and flung it over her shoulder, flashing her brightest smile and proudly presenting herself in full nudity.

“What do you say?” 

There was a shatter.

And a shout.

“ _What is going on here?!_ ”

Both their heads whipped around to see an enraged emperor and his rather smug wife in the door, a shattered carafe of wine on the ground and two armed guards exchanging highly embarrassed looks in the back.

“Your fiancé is back…” The Doctor remarked drily.

“I told you she’s wearing a toga for a reason! Look at this harlot!” Livia hissed at her husband for everyone to hear. “She’s not worthy of you, your Majesty!”

“Oi!” The Mistress protested. “Maybe you should check your priorities, if you think being married to some twat in sandals with vegetables on top of his head is the highest of aspirations!”

In the silence that followed no one could have let a needle drop, because it would have been too embarrassed to fall and draw attention to itself.

Any hope he had that her words were somehow less insulting in Latin were ruined by the interesting shade of scarlet the face beneath the laurel turned, but at least the Doctor had recovered from his shock enough to remove his hands from her breasts and to wisely clamp one over her mouth, although the blue spitfire coming from her eyes told him that she wasn’t too happy about that.

The rest of the story was a chase through the royal palace, an arrest and a return to Circus Flaminius.

This time, there were lions.

 


	5. Old Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Doctor and the Mistress keep up old habits and meet an old friend.

 

Yesterday had been a good day. She got to meet Emperor Augustus and his wife, had been served really amazing wine, had a good snog with the Doctor and got to see lions. Unfortunately the Doctor hadn’t allowed her to bring any of them into the Tardis, which had luckily still been standing in the middle of the Circus when they returned. (The Romans had feared to further displease the Gods by taking away their magical box.)

Today didn't give her much reason to complain either. She had set fire to the kitchen (the Doctor had believed her that it was a crème-brûlée-related accident that could happen to anyone), found a new flower hat aboard the Tardis and then they had landed in a hidden laboratory beneath the surface of a rather primitive planet. While the primitives on the surface were still sceptical about the recent discovery of the fire, the laboratory on the other hand was gigantic and very modern at that, nothing like that mess aboard the Doctor’s Tardis. There were enough things that even impressed her, a Time Lady of Gallifrey. 

There were holograms of formulas floating above their heads and steaming beakers, bulbs and test tubes filled with colourful fluids standing everywhere. Clearly, whoever set up this laboratory cherished the value of their work. She considered slipping a few vials into her pockets to analyse them later, but unfortunately the Doctor deemed that an ‘absolutely horrible idea.’ Of course she respected his opinion on the matter and so she stole them when he wasn't looking.

Finally she managed to drag him into a supply closet, swearing she had seen a guard around the corner. A teensy little fibette. She was full of those.

While it turned out that the ‘supply closet’ was filled with hundreds of bottles of preserved alien foeti, it wasn’t the worst place she and the Doctor had ever had a snog in.

Oh, right. That was status quo.  

They were currently snogging. Her idea – but he hadn’t complained and still didn’t, ten minutes later.

And judging by that hand on her back sneaking lower and lower, currently caressing the small of her back, she had good reason to be optimistic about all of this.

The warm wetness between her legs was one of the new sensations this body had brought along, but it had become a frequent side-effect of his proximity lately. She would lie awake at night, all her senses focused on the throbbing between her legs; imagining his cool, dry fingers touching her flushed skin. She couldn’t help brushing against him when they were standing close. She wanted to feel his naked skin on hers. She wanted to feel his warm breath on her face. She knew, he noticed, but if anything it was at least less conspicuous than his erection currently pressed against her.

She couldn’t help giggling- which, much to her dismay, prompted the Doctor to break their kiss.

“What’s so funny?”

“Your penis is.” She had difficulty to stop herself from smiling. He seemed insulted and she almost honestly asked his forgiveness with a peck on his chin. “Not your penis. Penises in general. It's just that you don’t notice while you have one.”

“From what I gathered you waited a long time to have this specific funny penis inside you.” He reminded her. To emphasize his words, he pushed her against the nearest free wall, trapping her between the wall and his own body. His smell of space and home and chalk and dusty books surrounded her and she sucked it in.

“I didn’t wait for your penis, I waited for you.” She promised.

“I’m not sure if that’s an insult or a compliment.”

“Both. Neither.” She hooked one finger beneath the collar of his shirt to pull him closer, until his face was right before hers. “Everything in-between.” She kissed him forcefully, enthusiastically nibbling and sucking at his bottom lip and finally pressing another kiss to his nose. She enjoyed how embarrassing he found it every time she did that. Bracing his hands against the wall behind her, he pinned her in place, in much the same manner she did to him back in the mausoleum. Her own hands were once again fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, undoing them one by one from his collar downwards. His tongue slid inside her mouth – kissing him felt different each time in each new body and yet it was the same. He wrought a tiny moan from her throat and she pressed herself closer against him.  She could feel his telepathic presence brushing against her mind.

His conscience was soft, familiar.

Loving. He loved her.

It was a silly notion, loving her - but of course the Doctor was just that silly.

She hurried to open the last of the buttons of his shirt and let her fingers stroke the warm skin of his chest. When one of her nails raked across his nipple she could feel him shudder and he broke their kiss, much to her dismay.

She produced a pitiful noise of protest that even impressed herself and looked up at him, expectantly.

Before she could try to capture his lips with hers once again he cupped her chin and tilted her head back, leaving her neck exposed. He pressed a kiss to her neck, just above her jugular and let his teeth linger over her soft skin for a short moment while she almost hopefully waited for him to just bite down.

He didn’t.

Instead he removed the brooch from the collar of her shirt, gently, despite his rough hands and slid it into his pocket.

He was almost too tender, opening the buttons of her blouse, one might think he was unwrapping a present, not shagging his best enemy with benefits in a supply closet. Not that she complained. Supply closets didn’t exactly add a new aspect to their sexual relationship.

She opened the zipper on the side of her skirt, pulling it down her toned legs along with her knickers and letting them slip to her ankles before kicking them off. The shirt she kept tucked into her skirt now fell freely down to her thighs, its front opening further and further with each button he undid.

She couldn’t resist grinding against him, feeling his arousal pressing against her, the bulge more obvious now than it was before. She unbuckled his belt with one hand and worked his fly open to let her fingers venture beneath the waistband of his pants. His hardened, leaking flesh pressed against her palms, warm and hot and slightly wet with precum. .

He couldn't hide a quick shudder, as her fingers skimmed over his arousal. By now he had reached the last of her buttons and then – with a playful wink – he popped it right off. They both watched the button fall and hit the ground between them, bouncing once and then coming to rest.

She looked up at him. 

“Oi!” 

“You did worse!” He reminded her and she giggled at the precious memories of him sewing buttons back on with a sour expression on his face.

To pay him back she yanked his pants and trousers down to his knees, freeing his length from its confinement. His hardened member was no shorter than the last one she’d seen on him, but thicker, she'd say. It was difficult to tell - regeneration meant she lost her own measure of comparison. 

She wondered what his length would feel like in her mouth, what it would taste like. There was still so much to be explored about these new bodies.

Suddenly his hands were on her hips – not soft, not caring, but astoundingly strong and forceful when he lifted her by the waist and hoisted her up against the wall. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him, her body locked in place between his and the wall. They were kissing again and every inch of her body was pressed against his, his arousal rubbing against hers and his flesh cool against the throbbing heat of her flushed body. Their minds were brushing against each other like waves on the shore and she knew this was it, she knew she would finally be with him, they would be together again after all this time.

Until they were interrupted.

 

This time there was no shriek.

 

And no clatter.

 

Just a very annoyed Scottish voice and a mental presence the Mistress recognized at once. (She had always been better at these sorts of things than the Doctor was. He fell for every pseudonym and every perception filter hidden in a flower-y hat.)  
  
“Two thousand years since the Academy and you guys are still making out in supply closets.”

And it was her, there was no doubt. A new incarnation, with shorter, red hair, but still the same preference for leather boots and shoulder pads.

“Rani?” She stated, excitedly. 

The Rani stared back at her, less excitedly. 

The Doctor turned around so fast as if he expected an attack and let go off her in the process, once again ignoring her vocal protest against such a rough treatment.  

“You.” Emotions were fluttering across his face, ranging from dread to actual happiness and just enough embarrassment for their situation. Also he seemed slightly terrified. The Mistress was almost envious over this formidable mixture of emotions being directed at someone else.   “You’re alive.”

“Did you really think I would fight in some barmy war between the Time Lords and those garbage bins?” She asked. “I had important research to do.”

“You are experimenting on the local population, I presume?” The Doctor asked, hurrying to button his shirt back up – and doing a very bad job at it. The Mistress was in no such hurry – this time around she had nothing to offer the Rani hadn’t seen before.

“When am I ever not?” She wrinkled her forehead and looked and the Mistress. “I see you decided to bring a little bit more diversity into your regenerations.”

“Do you like it?”

“I don’t like anything you do, whether you have breasts or not.” Now that was harsh.  There went her chances at finding the ‘BFF’ that Earth television promised anyone of female gender. And her chances at a threesome. “You have three minutes until I flood this corridor and its adjoining rooms with poisonous gas. You better be off this planet until then.”

“Wait a -“ The Doctor started, but the door between them was shut with a loud bang. He turned to the Mistress. “We have to stop her! She could be doing Rassilon Knows What to the people living here.”

“Or we make best use of the three minutes and…”

“I’m not going to discuss this with you.”

“But I don’t want to save some stupid savages…” She whined.

“And put on some clothes.” 

He picked up her jacket to hand it back to her, but of course this was the moment a handful of stolen vials with chemicals in various colours rolled out, now slowly making their way across the floor, some of them disappearing under the shelves. One came to rest right between them and the formerly transparent fluid had turned red and a strange sizzling noise escaped the vial.

She stared at him and tried to smile.

He stared back and his eyebrows were furious. 


	6. Maybe I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers. There is sex in the chapter. No, really.

His long fingers picked a blade of red grass like a flower and bent and knotted it into a complicated shape. It wasn’t the first time she had seen him do it, but she never fully understood how it worked – it was a trick he had picked up as a child. He raised the folded blade to his mouth and blew a stream of air against it to produce a strange whistling sound. It didn't work at the first try and it wasn’t as impressive as she remembered, but two thousand years were a long time. You forget things and turning local flora into musical instruments might be one of them. Once he used to play entire melodies on leafs he found, never explaining how exactly it worked. And she had never tried to find out – it was mystery she enjoyed.

One of the suns of Gallifrey had already sunken beneath the horizon, the other was just setting. The outline of the Citadel stood between them and the glorious sunset, its protective dome breaking the light and filling the sky with every colour of the rainbow.

And here they were again – sitting in red grass, their coats and boots lying scattered around them and or the first time in centuries their lungs filled with the air of their home.

“We were kids, the last time we were out here.” She mused, leaning her head against his shoulder. “It didn’t change much.”

“But we did.”

She looked at him. He still played with makeshift whistle, rubbing it between his fingers and plucking it apart. His face seemed so serene in the golden sunlight and his eyes peaceful and warm.

“Not that much. Everything is still there – you just have to look.”

He turned around to look at her. She wondered what he saw. And whether it was what he was hoping to see.

“Do you remember how we used to come here to watch the sunsets?” He asked. 

“I do.” She did remember. During her long days in the dungeons beneath the Citadel these memories were all that kept her alive. Lying side by side in the red grass – and sometimes, just sometimes she remembered not looking at the sun, but watching him instead. She would watch how his eyes reflected the rays of the red suns, how his skin seemed to glow and how his hair caught the light. She wondered whether he had ever noticed her staring.

It was their own tradition, one that had begun in their time at the Academy and lasted much longer.

Until the day Theta didn’t come. That day Koschei found out that his best friend had taken off in a stolen Tardis, leaving her behind.

His fingers gently brushed a curled streak of hair out of her face and rested on her cheek. She wondered whether he had felt her thoughts or whether he just knew, but the kiss he gave her was soft and as light as a feather and yet she felt it warming every cell of her body.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered when their kiss broke apart, his breath tingling against her lips.

“You’re being sappy.”

“I am sorry. I’m not asking for forgiveness, because I know you never will forgive me. But I want to you to know I’m sorry.”

“Maybe I will forgive you.” She mused. “One day, maybe. In five thousand years. Ten thousand. We’re still young, after all.”

“We’re really not.”

“How could I grow old when I don’t ever plan on dying? I will live forever. Which means I will forever be young.”

He made no effort to convince her otherwise – they both knew that the rules of the Time Lords had never meant much to her.

“What if I die one day?”

“I won’t let you.”

“You spend a lot of time trying to kill me.”

“Because I can’t allow you to live without me either.”

She thought she saw something in his eyes that almost looked like pity. She didn’t like it. Of all the things she wanted from him, pity was never one of it.

“I will never leave you alone again.”

“You will.” She said. She knew it was the truth. The Doctor always kept running, never stopping, never waiting for anyone. And he left people behind. People who couldn’t follow. People following a different path. “But I will always find you again.”

“Promise me.” He whispered. There was sadness in his eyes, old sadness. He was just as broken as her.

 “I promise.”

She was honest, sure she was. It was a promise she had given herself centuries ago.

He kissed her and the waves of gratitude and sadness brushing against her mind felt just as vivid as his warm lips on hers.

It was careless, sharing his mind, his thoughts, his feelings like that and she felt she should reprimand him, but he wasn’t just making himself vulnerable. He was making himself vulnerable to her. For her.

She let one of her hands wander down his chest, playing with the holes in his shirt – she never quite understood his fondness of this specific piece of clothing – and finally slid her hand beneath it, feeling his naked skin against hers.

He broke away from her.

“What are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing?” She flashed a smile and made a wide gesture to indicate their surroundings from the red grass to the mountains and the Citadel in the difference and the sunset in the sky. “This is perfect, in’it?”

“We’re in public.”

“There is no one here.”

“Your exhibitionism brought us into enough problems already!”  
“My exhib- _You never exactly protested_ , my darling.”

“But this is different…we are on _Gallifrey_.”

“Yes. A planet you once destroyed. And let’s not forget that I killed Rassilon and prevented him from bringing back Gallifrey. If they arrest us, it won't be for public indecency.”

“It won’t help our situation, though.”

“Are you sure? You know how uptight they are. Maybe they’d be so embarrassed they’d let us go. _And_  I brought us here. I think I deserve a reward.”” She leant in to give him a little peck to the cheek. “I’ve been such a good girl.”

“You really haven’t.”

“It wouldn’t even be the first time we did this out here…”

He chuckled at the memories and she knew she had won her battle. To rid him of any further doubt she gave him another kiss, quick and hard and leaving his bottom lip with an extra taste of teeth. An arm snuck around her back, pulling her closer into the kiss. One of his hands was in her hair and wandered down to her shoulder, softly caressing her pale skin.

He started undoing the buttons of her blouse, just enough of them to push it aside and to reveal her shoulder. He placed one soft kiss right above her collar bone and let his lips linger for a moment, before raising his head. He looked up at her as if the most precious treasure in this universe was laid out right before him. She loved it. And she hated it. She loved to see him care for her and only her. And she hated that she knew better than him, that she would never be what he thought she was. 

His hands returned to her blouse, one button opening after another and he pressed another kiss right between her breasts above her corset. 

With one final soft kiss to her forehead he let go of her and paid no heed to her whimper of protest, but pulled his shirt over his head, flinging it carelessly into the grass where their coats and boots already laid scattered.

She enjoyed looking at him. He was older in this incarnation and she liked how dignified it made him seem. He was lanky, yes, but she could see muscles beneath his soft skin and she enjoyed the sight of the salt and pepper hair on his chest.

She didn’t make much of a show of undressing herself, but she could feel his appreciating eyes following her quick movements when she took off the shirt and slid her toned legs out of her skirt, kicking it off with a little bit less of the elegance she had hoped for.

Flashing a smile at him over her shoulder, she turned her corseted back at him.

“Do me the favour.”

She closed her eyes, when his rough fingers danced across her soft skin, wandering from the nape of her neck down to the strings of her corset, taking his time, before loosening the ribbon and relieving her of some of the pressure on her torso.

“You realize of course that this piece of clothing is highly impractical?” His low voice was close to her – he was close to her. Close enough that she could feel his breath behind her ear, while he working the rest of the lacing open.

“Even better then that you’re taking it off.” She purred back, leaning into him, when he finally managed to take the corset off of her, one of his hands wandering to her front, cupping her left breast, the tip of his thumb finding her nipple and lingering there, while his hands were kneading her warm flesh.

She turned around far enough to press a kiss to his nose.

This time he smiled- She liked seeing his smile.

This incarnation didn’t smile nearly enough. They would have to work on that.  

He met her lips with his, kissing her slowly and deeply, bracing her, when she slowly lowered herself to the ground. She was lying in front of him. Open. Waiting.

“My dear Doctor.”

“My Mistress.”

He sounded so serious.

She held up her hand to him and he kissed it, first its back and then each of her knuckles, before lowering himself down next to her, her hand still in his.

At some point they had started kissing again and her free hand was wandering down his chest to the front of his trousers, opening the fly and working her hand beneath the waistband of his pants, feeling his erect member at once – hard and warm and leaking. She couldn’t help but smirk up at him knowingly.

Oh yes, she still knew how that felt- not that she was doing any better herself at the moment. She could feel the throbbing and the warm wetness between her legs.

When she let her fingers explore his length and wander down to his firm balls, he shuddered against her. She carefully pulled back his foreskin to caress the glans with the palm of her hands.

With slightly shaking hands he helped her slide his pants down to his knees. Free from its confinement his cock was now firmly pressing against the inside of her thigh, rubbing against the crook between leg and crotch.

She licked her lips.

“Oh, I missed you so much.”

“I was here all the time.”

She looked up from his member.

“I was talking to him.”

He snickered and kissed her again.

“Deem yourself happy that I love you so much.”

“I do.” And I love you, too. “A lot.”

She let go of his length – prompting him to grind against her thigh to make up for the lack of friction. Nevertheless her attention didn’t return to him, but instead she slowly loosened the ribbon on the side of her panties, letting it fall open to the side and reveal her in full nudity. She could feel the grass tingling against her naked skin with the softest of caresses.

“You had this planned, didn’t you?”  

“I always plan these things, darling.” 

He chuckled and when he kissed her it was long and soft and deep and just thorough enough to lure a moan from deep inside her throat. His stubble was scraping against her soft skin, their teeth were clicking and his tongue pushed into her mouth, rubbing against hers. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, letting her flat hands skim over his back.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Very sure.”

He looked down at her – not quite smiling, but the corner of his mouth had twitched and the sun reflecting in his eyes made them shine. Sometimes even realizing for how long she had missed him hurt. He let his hands slide down her sides, his thumbs brushing against the sides of her breasts, sliding lower until his palms came to rest at her midriff, with fingers at the hollow of her back, his thumbs slightly digging into her stomach. He easily brought her lithe body closer with just one careful pull and it reminded her how petite her new body was, but with him she could enjoy being manhandled. She returned the favour often enough.

The head of his cock was pressing against her folds, right above her entrance.

One of his hands let go of her back and slid lower, following the soft indention above the edge of her pelvic bone, two fingers just grazing her clit before reaching for his own member, bringing the head in line with her entrance. The entire heat in her body seemed to centre around this small spot of contact, leaving her cold and shuddering for his warmth. She pulled him closer by the shoulders and pressed their bodies against each other to soak in the warmth of his body.

“You’re taunting me.”

“I would never.” He growled, right next to her ear.

And then he was pushing in, not too fast, slowly, carefully, taking his time. His fingers were still rubbing the clitoris, making her legs tremble – she pressed them into his sides to keep them still.

Finally he had sunken in completely, filling her. There was no of the pain, of course not - It was only her own body that had tensed a bit. She allowed herself to relax, let her muscles grow slack and then there was his hand on her stomach, stroking her softly and when she let herself sink back into the red grass and her head roll back, there was his mouth on her throat, kissing and nibbling softly and suddenly, overwhelmed by new sensations and surrounded by sights and smells and sounds so familiar, he was all that mattered again.  She nuzzled her mouth into his hair, breathing him in.

“How do you like it?” He asked, his breath dancing over the skin of her neck. His hand skimmed over her body from her stomach up to her breasts, cupping one, massaging its erect nipple. She shuddered, bucked up against him, and a breathy moan escaped her lips.

 “I don’t know…” She whispered, barely able to take her mouth off him. “Show me more.”

“My pleasure.”

He only pulled out slightly before pushing back in. This time she had expected the sensation and yet a gasp escaped her, when he grazed just the right spot inside her – and she could see how much he relished in her reaction.

His rhythm was becoming quicker and yet more regular now and she tried to match his movements, instinct desire guiding her as well as memory. Their bodies might have changed but some things stayed the same.

They stayed the same.

His eyes were staring right into hers, is mouth forming soundless words, she could only hear his heavy breathing, before he pressed his lips back to her neck and this time he bit down, biting, sucking and then soothing the spot with his tongue. He still found the right spot again and again, overwhelming her senses every time. Her head fell back and she let go of his shoulders to bury one hand in his hair, holding him in place. She barely noticed his fingers wandering from her breasts, wandering lower, his fingertips stroking the outline of one of her rips, and lower again, sliding his hand towards the wet heat where they bodies were linked. His fingers found her clit, massaging it with his thumb, asserting just the right amount of pressure. Her muscles clenched around him, she clung to him, trying to still her shivers, fought against the heat pooling in her stomach, a red hot bubble that had grown and grown over ages, ready to burst and drown her and maybe this was how the universe would finally end and maybe that didn’t even matter all that much.

Suddenly he changed his angle, just a bit and just enough, and just right and yes the bubble burst and suddenly everything was bright and clear and her mind was empty.

The world had ended, it was gone.

She lost all control of her limbs, shivering and trembling and digging her nails into his flesh while trying to stop herself from moaning the same word over and over, but she couldn’t.

He was everything in existence now and the only thing on her mind.

She couldn’t help it, she couldn’t stop herself.

“Doctor. Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, my Doctor…”

He was still thrusting into her, even though she only met his movements sloppily, her control over her limps long gone. His thumb still rested on her clit, the rubbing sending aftershocks through her, while the other groped her breast, hardly gentle anymore, but greedy. She liked it. She liked him greedy and she liked him hungry and she liked him taking what he wanted and she liked his teeth nibbling against her shoulder and she liked them not being different at all, being the same and being connected.

She was still in the throes of her orgasm when his breathing became faster as well and she could hear strangled sounds coming from his mouth, maybe she heard her name or maybe it was just nonsense. When his movements stilled, he was fully inside her, her inner walls clenching around him, taking in the sensation of his pulsing cock, when he ejaculated. His body was trembling, his teeth clenched shut, his eyes forced upon to look at her. His last thrusts were messy and short, but he held out until he was fully spent. Then he let his body sink on top of hers.  
  
Their flushed bodies were pressed against each other, breathing heavily and the smell of sex was lingering. She could taste his salty sweat on her lips when she licked over them.

She pressed another kiss to the corner of his mouth.

They both were a sweating, breathing, trembling mess of arms and legs and skin and hair, but she couldn’t bring herself to let go of him. Not when he looked so beautifully debauched right next to her.

“The second sun has almost gone down.” He commented, and indeed. The sun had almost disappeared and while it wasn’t as bright as when they had sat down to rest in the fields of red grass, it still outshone the light coming from the Citadel. The orange sky had now looked close to purple and the colour was reflected by the silver leaves on the trees. Even the air around them had already lost some of its warmth, now cooling their heated bodies.

“Maybe I do, you know.”

“You do what?”

“Love you.” She explained impatiently and snuggled closer against him. “Maybe I do love you.”

Something between a chuckle and a snort came from him and she could feel the little huff of air brush against her throat.

He raised his face from where it had nuzzled into the crook of her neck to kiss her and she allowed the sloppy, languid sign of affection. She didn’t know when they stopped and when the kissing had turned to little pecks he pressed onto her cheek, before letting his head rest on her shoulder.

She let her head sink back into the grass, resting her cheek against his grey head, her fingers absentmindedly wandering over his body, exploring what was now hers, as far as she was concerned. Her caresses were gentle, only sometimes she gave a little pinch or just a hint of nails. Just to enjoy his jerks and twitches.

A tiny kiss to his forehead to ask for forgiveness.

She could feel his smile, where his cheek rested against her shoulder.

There was silence between them.

…

 

 

“I have grass in my-“

“Shut up.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

Epilogue.

 

The Mistress’ head weighed heavily lying against his shoulder, but he enjoyed it. He enjoyed being close to her. To hold her. Especially when she was asleep – by far her most peaceful state. One of his hands was caressing her back, rubbing the slight indention just above her buttocks, prompting her to wriggle slightly in her sleep and to nuzzle her face deeper into shoulder, her lips pressing against his skin. Even in her sleep her mental shields held strong and let hardly any sentiment escape, but he could feel the contentedness she emitted. Contentedness and general fondness of him.

That was enough.

With his arm still around her, his hand still lingering on her back, he stared up at the now dark sky, where the first stars were becoming more visible.

It was peaceful.

He almost found himself dozing off.

Until he was blinded by bright light shining straight into his face.

“Ow!” He protested, raising one hand to protect eyes. The body right next to him was now moving slightly and the Mistress raised her face from his shoulder to look up at the figure above them - only to press her eyes shut when the light blinded her.

“You two?!” In front of them stood a quite familiar figure. The Rani, unmistakably still with huge shoulder pads and high leather boots. “I came home just to see my old laboratory and what is the first thing I run into? You two. You two in naked in a field, because of course Theta and Koschei do what they want where they want. Right?”

There was a moment of silence.

Then - 

“It was her idea.”  The Doctor then pointed out, helpfully.

 “You can join us if you want to.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes and the Rani didn’t seem any more impressed by the whole idea.

“That would involve the three most redundant aspects of my life. Sex. And you two. No, thank you.”

“Well…” Suddenly the Mistress was wide awake again, turning to the Doctor and swinging one leg over his. “Seems like it’s just us then for round two!”

“I miss the days when you still had a recuperation time.”

“I miss the days when yours wasn’t this long.”

“I miss the days when you still wore clothes once in a while when I met you.” The Rani remarked, switching off the flashlight she brought with her. “I’m off.”

“Think about my offer!” The Mistress shouted after her, but the dark figure was already retreating into the general direction of the Citadel. She let her head fell back against the Doctor’s shoulder with one disappointed huff.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand there it is. My first venture in the world of smut. I ask for forgiveness for any horribleness, really.


End file.
